


One Night

by Qzeebrella



Series: Night and Day [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm goes to a bathhouse for a one off and something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

I am walking along a road toward a place that I only go to once in a while. A place where I can satisfy a particular craving that I get every now and then. A place where no one knows me and I don’t know them. Which is just how I like it when I get this urge, this certain itch.

I finally reach my destination the Under Wraps bathhouse, Rear Entrances and shake my head once again at the sign. Wondering who in the world could ever find it clever. I go around to the back, open a door, go down some dingy stairs and hand enough credits over to the person behind the desk to get a key to a room. I take it and once I unlock the door and set the key on the peg inside, I become just Malcolm. Setting aside the mask I where when out in public, the mask of officer, gentleman and everything it means to be a “proper Reed”. And I wait for a likely man to come around. One that will help me satisfy the craving inside me that no woman can reach. One who can accept the sex being just a little rough, just a little sleazy and one who can accept me being in control.

I need to be a little wild tonight and I need just the right man to handle that. I look around at the other patrons and spot a tall, built, green-eyed man eyeing me. I look him over and like what I see, so I invite him to join me wordlessly. He comes toward me and the way he’s looking at me tells me that he’s definitely interested.

“I want to be in control tonight.” I tell him.

“Sounds good to me.” He says and his voice thrills me.

“Are you up to a bit of rough and wild?” I ask.

“Only to a point. I won’t allow anything that would require me visiting a medical center afterward, but I’m up to anything that I’ll still feel tomorrow.”

“Perfect.” I purr and pull him toward me for a hungry kiss. His arms wrap around me and he moans into the kiss. His hands are all over me, rubbing here and there, making me moan. I quickly undo the buttons of his shirt and drool when I see the generous chest hair he sports. I play with it a while, tugging and it, twirling it around my fingers and stroking it. I bend my head to lick at it, coming close to his nipples, but not touching them yet. 

I feel his fingers on my button up fly and I gasp. Then I retaliate by flicking one nipple with my finger and sucking on the other. I’m awarded with a gasp and I grin, doing my best to distract him with my tongue, my hands and my teeth. I soon have him moaning constantly and it is music to my ears. 

I look up at one particularly desperate moan and see his head thrown back, his eyes closed. I smirk and strip him down as quickly as possible. Then back him onto the sauna like bench. He sits on the barely padded bench, looks me up and down and licks his lips. “How do you want me?”

“Face up.” I answer, surprising myself as I normally prefer to have my anonymous pickups on all fours or bent over a convenient flat surface. He grabs a nearby cushion and uses it to prop up his hips as he lies down. 

“Come join me.” He invites and I grab one of the complimentary packets of lube and a prophylactic as I undo my fly. I slide my trousers down around my knees and join him. Getting a thrill at having him naked and me mostly dressed. 

I hand him the prophylactic. “Open it up and put it on me.” I order as I tear open the lube and coat my fingers with it, leaving a bit in the packet and handing it to him. He slides the cover onto me and I hand him the last of the lube. He slicks me up, with a slightly glazed look, obviously as turned on as I am. Once he’s finished I descend upon his gorgeous, long cock and suck on it as I stretch him. Teasing him with mouth and tongue. He whimpers and I flick my tongue over his head one last time before covering his body with my own.

“Wrap those gorgeous legs of yours around me.”

“Oh yes.” He breathes and I grab the base of my cock, bring it to his entrance and push in. We both moan at the sensation, both pause for a moment and then, then he arches up as I thrust in. I try to keep it slow at the beginning but the way he writhes drives me mad. I start pounding into him and our mouths crash together. Our kisses as desperate as we are. We move together as if we’ve been doing this with each other for years. His hands hold my head in place as we devour each other, as we thrust and wiggle and rut at each other. His scent, his taste, his entire being flood my senses. I can’t get enough.

I grab his legs and part them a bit wider, pound into him a bit deeper, surging into him. I hit that special spot and he squeals with pleasure and I smirk. I keep pounding into him, desperately holding back my own climax, wanting, needing to bring him pleasure. He breaks the kiss and arches back, face contorted with pleasure as he comes. He’s so god damned beautiful in that moment, that I can’t help myself. I lose control, a haze comes over me and I’m coming and coming and coming as I thrust inside him. My every nerve blazing with pleasure. I finally come to a rest and sort of collapse on top of him. I vaguely hear us both panting as we try to catch our breaths.

I feel sweaty, dishevelled and dirty, but triumphant. I swallow hard, trying to deny the joy I feel in this moment. A joy that scares me. I move off of him and ignore his disappointed moan. I remove the prophylactic, tie it up and toss it into a nearby bin. I reach for the wet wipes nearby and clean him up with more tenderness than I should. I start to stand.

“Don’t go.” 

“I have to, our time is up.” I say with a regret I shouldn’t be feeling.

“I don’t want this to be the only time we’re together.”

“Neither do I.” I surprise myself by saying. “I do wish we could have more, but, it’s impossible. This is likely my last night in San Francisco and we likely won’t ever see each other again.”

“Well then, let’s make this a memorable last night. Come to my place for the night.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

I swallow hard and intend to turn down the invitation, but then I look in his eyes and my resolve melts at the way he is looking at me. “Okay.” I say. “Let’s go.

His smile is blinding as I accept. He jumps up and takes my hand, squeezes it. “Thank you. I’m Jon.”

“I’m Malcolm.” I reply, wondering how I will be able to leave him behind tomorrow. But I know that I will have to for I’ve worked to hard to advance in Starfleet to toss it all aside for this man that I’ve just met.

He nods and looks at me with a smile. “I live about eight blocks away, do you mind walking?”

“No, I don’t mind.” I say and walk beside him, letting him lead me home… to his home, that is. I really shouldn’t be heading there with this gorgeous, green eyed man. I shouldn’t be looking forward to scratching the itch again so soon, especially considering how great the sex was. I shouldn’t be thinking that, from now on, only Jon will be able to help me scratch this particular itch. I keep telling myself that he is only an anonymous hook up, one that I obviously can not and do not have feelings for, since I just met him. And I ignore that small part of myself laughing its arse off at my denials.

“Here we are.” He says, startling me. 

I look at the modern style high rise. “It looks like a nice place.”

“It is.” He says, shepherding me inside. “Pet friendly too. I hope you like dogs, as I have one.”

“I do.” I say and follow him to the elevator. I really shouldn’t be getting into it with him. Nor should I be full of giddy expectation as we travel up to the seventh floor. I definitely shouldn’t be feeling nervous enough to clench his hand in the way that I am. His smile of reassurance shouldn’t be able to melt away all of my concerns. Nor should the peck of his lips on mine as we arrive to his floor fill my heart and soul with joy. I definitely shouldn’t be thrilled as he opens the door and lets me in. Nor should it feel so much like coming home or like the start of something wonderful. For all this can be is great sex and nothing more. I ignore the ache I feel at that thought and shove it aside to help Jon greet an overexcited beagle pup.

“Hello boy. Did you miss me Porthos? I bet you did.”

Shit. I’ve fallen in love and just because Jon baby talks his dog. This is a disaster, but I’ve come too far to back out now, so I will just have to make do for now. I can work on falling out of love with him tomorrow.

I pet his dog and get a few doggy kisses. I fuss over him and see Jon grinning at me. I ruffle the beagle’s ears and stand up. The green eyed man stands also, going to a dish and filling it. “You be a good boy and stay on your cushion tonight.”

I smile as Porthos yips to say, yes daddy. Then I lean towards Jon and Kiss him softly. “I’m glad I came with you, I wouldn’t have met Porthos otherwise.” 

“Porthos is a great dog to know.” He agrees, grinning at me and then pulling me into another kiss. “Now, I’ll give you the grand tour. This is the kitchen, that is the living room.” 

He gestures with one hand. “The bathroom is here.” He says as he drags me down the hall. “And this the bedroom.” We step inside it and I only have a moment to appreciate the décor before he ravishes my mouth. I moan into the kiss and run my hands over his shirt front, tugging it up so I can get skin to skin contact. We tease each other by taking it slow this time, giving ourselves time to explore each others bodies. He unbuttons my shirt and pulls it off of me, dropping it to the floor. He looks me over with a somewhat awed expression and runs his fingers over my abdomen and chest.

“You’re simply gorgeous.”

“You too.” I whisper, with my heart in my throat and lean in for another kiss. I help him off with his shirt and get down to playing with his chest hair again, always having had a thing for furry guys. We trade touches and kisses as he manoeuvres me to the bed. We lay on it, facing each other on our sides. This slow dance of seduction making my heart ache with how sweet it is. 

I just can not get enough of touching him, tasting him or hearing him moan with need. I undo his trousers and slip my hands between them and his underwear to squeeze that gorgeous bum of his. He moves against me slowly, seemingly wanting as much contact as I. His fingers clumsily undo the buttons of my fly as they are trembling a bit. I smile at him and kiss him softly and then he helps me off with my trousers and undies, then slip his off. His eyes devour my naked body and I smirk, posing a bit.

“Damn. So very beautiful.” 

I grin at the compliment and he rolls me onto my back, kissing me hungrily. His hands are all over me, driving me to distraction, I’m on fire now. Blazing with sensation at what this man is doing to me. He rolls us over on the bed, so that I’m on top now and I take advantage of it by sliding down his body. Pausing here at the nipples to kiss and lick and suck. Spending some time there, at the spot right over his heart, licking and nibbling the fur there. Teasing him by rolling my tongue around his belly button before dipping inside for a taste, another and another. 

I move up and meet his lips for a hungry kiss and he spreads his legs for me, cradling me. I rub against him and our cocks brush against each other. I moan and we begin to writhe against each other, needing more. His hands are on my bum, pulling me close as he arches up in a desperate attempt to get closer. My hands on his hips as I grind myself against him, panting with effort. He whimpers and tenses, coming with a sharp cry of triumph. The joy on his face pushes me over the precipice. His come shooting up to hit my chest and face as I let loose all over his abdomen and chest. Slowly we come to a rest and I lay on top of him for a moment, then roll over beside him. He immediately latches on and holds me there. I inch a bit closer, though I normally never cuddle, but with him it’s right. In fact, it’s nearly perfect and I decide to just let myself enjoy feeling this way. So I just lay in his eyes and slowly fall asleep.

I wake reluctantly, not wanting for it all to have turned out to have been a rather wonderful dream. It wasn’t though, it was real and it embarrasses me a little to know how easily Jon got past all of my barriers. I know that if I weren’t leaving soon, that I would likely want to try make this an ongoing thing. I breathe in his scent and try to memorize it. I look over at the clock and see that I have just tow hours to get to my interview. I turn toward my lover and see that he’s awake.

“Good morning.” I blush and I greet him, just a bit embarrassed.

“Good morning.“ He swallows hard. “I hate to say it, but I’ve got to go soon.”

“Me too.” I say. “I want… I wish we had more time together.”

“Me too.”

“I don’t want to let you go.”

“I know. But you have to.” I say.

“I know.” He says and lets me go. “But next time I see you, I’m going to keep you, no matter what you say.”

“Next time, I’ll want to stay.” I grin and I lean over and kiss him. Then I stand. He watches me dress. 

He’s standing and moving towards me when his comm buzzes with the urgent call incoming sound. He looks toward it, then toward me and I turn my back on him and scurry away. I know that the situation is hopeless, that I’ll likely be leaving on a long term, off Earth assignments soon. I know that I will likely never meet him again, no matter how much I might want to.

I get back to my temporary lodgings and wash up, shave and get into uniform. All the while remembering the way Jon’s green eyes looked at me. I make my way to Starfleet headquarters, haunted by the last conversation I had with him. Of how he said that the next time we met that he’d keep me. Of how I promised that if I ever saw him again, that I would stay. Of how much I meant it in that moment and how hopeless it is to be wishing I could meet him again. I get to “the compound” as the main buildings are affectionately known as and I make my way to the proper place. 

I shove aside the lingering memories of him to the back of my mind. I nervously clear my throat, straighten out the zip of my uniform minutely and fluff up my hair a bit. Then I press the intercom button on the outside of Captain Archer’s door.


End file.
